Jealousy
by Fred is awesome
Summary: Ginny's doing her best to win over the Slytherin Prince in the year above her... This is the fic that you can leave your requests of a shipping in a review c:


Ginny yawned as she walked through Hogwarts after curfew, shirt untucked, hair tied back in a ponytail. Yes, she knew what she was doing was wrong.  
Yes, she felt bad for it, especially as she had been dating Harry last year and he was off doing something to do with defeating Voldemort.  
Yes, she felt bad for using Harry like that...  
Jealousy was a funny thing. It could make some boys chase after a girl in a flash, if they felt enough. Then you got the stupid boys that didn't realise that they were jealous and hid it deep down...  
Those were the boys such as Draco Malfoy, Ginny hoped. She hoped he was just too dense to realise he liked her; she hoped she wasn't getting her hopes up for anything. She knew that if her family realised that she liked Draco, they wouldn't be happy. They'd put up with it, as long as she was happy, but they wouldn't welcome him with open arms. She knew that he was cruel to and about her family, but maybe she could change that...  
Sitting on the cold floor, she frowned. No, she was Ginny Weasley, she didn't let boys get to her like this, she'd make herself irresistible to the Slytherin Prince.  
'Weasley, what are you doing out this late?' Ginny's face broke into a grin as she heard Draco speak. She knew he was on duty tonight, that's why she was here.  
'None of your business, Malfoy!' she retorted, standing up and looking at him. He took some steps closer and raised an eyebrow.  
'Visiting your boyfriend? Who is it, Longbottom?' In response to this, Ginny smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
'Of course it's not, I don't want to make you jealous, Malfoy...' Draco blinked, before regaining his cool and glaring at her.  
'Piss off, Weasley.'  
'We all know that you don't want that, don't we, Malfoy?' she said, almost a purr in his ear. Trying not to let her get to him, Draco clenched his fists. He didn't have a suicide mission. His father would kill him if he realised that Draco liked the youngest Weasley. He didn't even know why he liked her, but he'd get over her easily, just lead another girl on, have some fun, and he'd be fine again.  
But he always went back to liking Ginny...  
'Malfoy? Oh, I'm sorry, did I... Startle you?' Ginny whispered, smirking.  
Oh, to hell with his father.  
With that thought, he pulled her away from his ear and kissed her, smirking as she responded with just as much passion. The longing of the years had finally caved in, and they continued to kiss, until Ginny pulled away.  
'I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy.'  
'W-what?' She was just going to leave? As if nothing had happened?  
'Your next Head Boy patrol, I'll see you then. Surely you want this to be a secret, for now?' Draco smirked and nodded.  
This would be a fun secret to keep.

~oOo~

'Draco... Come, come!' Lucius persisted, standing with the hundreds of other Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Looking around, he hesitated, before stepping forward, slowly walking to them. He quickened his pace when he heard a loud 'NO!' from the Weasley he had been secretly dating for five months now.  
'DRACO!' she screamed, before having a hand put over her mouth by the surviving Weasley twin, who hadn't said a word since his twin had died. Nor would he say a word for a long time. Ginny knew that Draco was a Death Eater, but he'd told her that he was only doing it to protect his family, that his true loyalties would be shown soon. So why was he stood with the Death Eaters?  
She felt George stiffen and opened her eyes to see Harry, who they'd all thought was dead. She looked up at George, who was turned away, opening his mouth to talk, before that hollow look took over his features again as he remembered his twin wasn't there to celebrate with.

~oOo~

Ginny sat on the floor in The Burrow, knees pulled up as she went over the battle in her head. Her brother was dead, one half of her favourite brothers. Her boyfriend was a traitor. She had never gotten to tell him that she loved him...  
She wasn't going to think about Draco at the moment, though. Her brother, Fred, the one who completed George was gone... The one who always cheered everyone up with the help of George... The one who proved that anything was possible along with George... It was at that moment that she realised she'd never get either of her brothers back again and started to sob. No one else was around, George was in his bedroom, refusing to leave and the rest of the family were trying to get him out.  
She thought about all the times she'd had with the twins and sobbed harder, realising that she would never get to see George happy again, not without his twin...  
Then she felt some arms enclose her and she tensed, knowing the feeling of those arms.  
'Ginny... I'm so sorry... I thought they'd kill you if I didn't go, I think He knew that I was in love with you...' Draco whispered, cradling her in his arms. She blinked back more tears and looked up at him; eyes filled with too many emotions fit Draco to register. Sadness, fear, mourning, happiness, anger... Those were the only five he could understand in her eyes. He remembered then that she had lost her brother in the battle that was why she was crying...  
'Ginny, I love y-'  
'Get. Away. From. Her.' Both their heads snapped up as they stared at the youngest male Weasley, who was glaring at Draco.  
'Ronald, I can look after myself.' Ginny said coldly, taking Draco's hand. Ron's eyes widened and he blinked.  
'Are you two...?'  
'For five months now, Weasley.' Draco replied. It would have sounded polite if it hadn't have been for the Weasley bit. Ginny bit her lip as Ron opened his mouth to talk, before shaking his head.  
'Look after her, or I'll send Hermione to punch you again, got it?' Draco gulped and nodded, watching the red headed boy leave the room to tell the others of his discovery.  
'As I was saying... I love you, Ginny Weasley.' Draco whispered, biting his lip. Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. She was sure her family would be fine with it... Including Fred. So she allowed herself to fall, once and for all.  
'I love you, too.'

* * *

Right, I only semi ship this... I wrote this for a friend of mine on an online group called Nerdfighters, as she requested it! ^.^

So, here's a possibly-once-in-a-lifetime opportunity...

YOU MAY REQUEST FICS!

Yes! Leave them in a review, and I shall write them and message you when it's done! c:

I'm that bored at the moment...

Kira

xxxx

P.S. Any spelling mistakes or things that don't make sense, I was writing this on an iPod, and it may have autocorrect, but no make sure it makes sense correct...


End file.
